otherland_mmofandomcom-20200214-history
Nov 11, 2015 5.5.23
Updates *This patch disables the Halloween Event content. *Calculations and formulas for damage have been reworked. With these changes we are starting the long and hard balancing process. Please keep in mind that the formulas are still meant to be tested and we will be very grateful for your feedback. *The targeting system has been reworked. As often suggested, we reworked the targeting system and this patch features a first implementation to showcase it. There is still work to be done, but we wanted your feedback on the new system as soon as possible. *Targeting now features two targeting states: *# Action targeting (enabled by default) - The crosshair remains in the middle, all your attacks and skills will be used on the target under the crosshair. *# Lock targeting - If you have a specific target you wish to lock on simply hover your "Action targeting" crosshair over it and press the "Lock target" button (default key is "G"). Please be advised that Lock targeting does not work in PvP. You can transfer the lock to a different target simply by pressing the “Switch target” key (default key is “Tab”). The lock will be transferred to the target closest to the middle of the screen. *Targeting modes - The new targeting system also features three targeting modes. To swap your mode you use the "Cycle targeting" button (default key is "NumPad ."). Keep in mind that the mode you are in is respected only during combat. The modes are: *#All - You can target anything. This mode is set as default outside of combat. *#Friendly - You can target only NPCs that are friendly towards you. *#Hostile - You can target only NPCs that are hostile towards you. *Targeting now allows to lock onto party members directly by using the "Lock party member" keys (default: "NumPad 1", "NumPad 2", "NumPad 3” and "NumPad 4"). *Halloween pets have their movement speed increased. *U|Space’s assistant is no longer called “Sellars". *The detaching camera bug in Lambda Mall has been fixed. *"Respawn" option in the game menu should work correctly now. *Color of the party chat has been changed to a much brighter one. *The global "Help" channel should now have its own, distinct color. *Chat filters have been reworked. You can access the filters via the small icons on the left side of the chat. *The filters are: *#"All" - shows all local, chat bubble, whispers, yells, party, clan, officer, shout, and help channel messages. *#"Shout" - shows all shout and help channel messages. *#"Clan" - shows all clan and officer channel messages. *#"Party" - shows all party channel messages. *#"Combat" - shows all combat related information. *#"Progress" - shows all XP, quest, loot and region related information. *All notification messages have been transferred to an exclamation mark button at the top of the chat. Please keep in mind that this feature is highly experimental and far from final, but something we wanted to test quickly before we proceed with its further development. *This patch also contain various fixes to terrain and collisions.